Like Mother, Like Daughter, Like Father, Like Son
by Suzotchka
Summary: Irma Sinclair goes to Babylon 5 to find out the legacy of her dead son and finds it in the form of his surrogate family. *~*FINISHED*~*
1. Chapter One

Author's note: I do accept anonymous reviews and am working on fixing that. Please hang on and try to review again. I live for feed back.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Plot is mine. All mine  
  
  
  
Like Mother, like son.  
  
Like Father, like daughter.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
  
  
An elderly woman passed through security despite the fact that her son had once run the place. Unknown to all, Irma Sinclair, Mother of Commander/ Entil zah Jeffery David Sinclair slept in a corner in the worst part of Down Below.  
  
The woman had money. Money she refused to use. While her son had been alive he had provided for her. Now, money came anonymously and she, out of pride refused to use it. She used the last of the money she had saved from her son's checks to get a ticket to die at the place where he had left his legacy. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
  
  
Like Mother, like son  
  
Like Father, like daughter.  
  
Chapter two:   
  
  
  
  
  
It had been only a month since the events of Zhadoom. Everyone was still shaky. Susan was in CnC directing supply ships. At her side was young David Sheridan, just a year old who was at his Aunt Susan 's side any chance he got. From his birth the two had bonded. She often baby-sat him, in fact she often took him even if his parents were home. And he loved her for every drop she did him. During the events of Zhadoom, with Delenn to much in shock to do much she had silently moved him in with her. He trusted her and she him in a way she hadn't trusted in a long time. He was quiet as his aunt worked knowing that it must be done. The son of Freedom fighters, raised amongst military he understood discipline. Susan worked near 19 hours a day but today she had promised to take him out if he was able to stay awake. He had been looking forward to this all week. He had even taken a nap so he would be fresh. Now at 2200 as she docked the last ship of supplies for the week, she turned to her young 'nephew' and led him out of the command deck.   
  
She took him to a place Down Below which had good fast food as she had heard. Before arriving there they had hit the Zocalo where she had spoiled him rotten. John and Delenn where pleased with the attention she bestowed upon their son as he adored her so much. They objected to the gifts but didn't push because they knew she could afford it and wanted to do it.   
  
It was as they ate and David chatted about his new toys that Susan noticed a woman staring at her. The woman was familiar but as she went after her to offer her something to eat the woman disappeared leaving behind nothing but a photo which had dropped from her bag as she fled. Susan, taking David's hand lead him over to the spot where the woman had been and picked up the photo which was dated December 24,2258 in a familiar handwriting and on the front a foursome of Michael Garabaldi, Stephen Franklin, Herself, and Jeffery Sinclair 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note. This follows my usual universe which is described in Justice, however in this Marcus and Susan are not together. This does not go into my series.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
  
  
Like Mother, like son  
  
Like father, like daughter.  
  
Chapter three:  
  
  
  
  
  
Irma ran from the restaurant Down Below where she had been searching for leftovers. When there she saw the young girl who was in the last picture her son had sent her. Her name was Susan Ivanova. And she was like a daughter to her son. That made Irma her surrogate grand mother. Then why had she run. As she now remembered, the recent checks had been signed by one Susan Ivanova and Michael Garabaldi. There was plenty of money. They sent around 1500 credits a month. More that Irma had ever seen at once. But she had not touched it, it didn't seem right. She had nearly 6000 credits with her but she didn't consider it hers to spend. So she curled up in a wet corner with her small bag of a few clothes and blankets, alone in the darkness in the beacon of light.   
  
Michael Garibaldi sat on the sofa in Susan's quarters having heard what had occurred in the restaurant. He now held the photo that Susan had found and without a doubt it was the one from their Christmas celebration of 2258. He had heard all of Susan's details about her. A 75 year old or so woman, slightly overweight, about 5' 7". There was something familiar about her. Susan reached over David, who slept in her arms, his face buried in her chest and body on her legs, tucked into her cloak, for the photo. She studied the handwriting. Susan looked up and smiled and said," It's Jeff's handwriting."   
  
Suddenly it all became clear. Michael searched through the few photos they had of Jeff's past and found one of his mother. With a few age adjustments the woman from Down Below was the same as the woman in the pictures.  
  
" She must not have used the money we sent." Susan said. Michael said nothing but he had a feeling that she didn't feel right taking it. They were good people, the Sinclairs, and she wouldn't take it from strangers. With the wars going on they couldn't send personal letters in case they were intercepted so unless the woman remembered what Jeff had told her about their relationship she had no way of knowing how much they cared. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
  
  
Like Mother, like son  
  
Like Father, like daughter  
  
Chapter four:  
  
  
  
  
  
Susan and Michael knew they had to find her. And they knew how to do it. They were experts in the game of Down Below. They quickly dropped David with his parents before returning to her quarters to prepare.   
  
Susan called into CnC with orders for the next few days. She gave maintenance and pilots their orders, called off the training sessions and informed John that they would be busy and were not to be paged unless there was an emergency. As she did this, Michael did the same with Security.   
  
They knew they should get rest, and leave early. They also knew they had to be prepared.   
  
They both took out black backpacks and filled them with, fold up sleeping bags, blankets, clothes, food, string, drinks, med kits, two uniforms each and a cloak. They both bathed knowing that Down Below they would not be able to do so. As this was finished they went to bed.   
  
Waking at five thirty they both dressed in uniforms, and boots, both in black and Susan's had a three inch heel,. Their uniforms had rank bars and their cloaks had the Ranger pins Jeff had given them. On their wrists were tech pieces which wrapped around like bracelets. These thick and wide bracelets worn by all members of the Army of Light had built in flash lights, watches and other useful gadgets. Their belts held their pikes, and guns which Michael had provided. In the emblem piece of the belt, which opened was a lighter that all freedom fighters wore as a symbol of the light they fought to preserve. Susan's hair was tied in a bun and both donned the backpacks before slipping into the night.   
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note. Some references to the uniforms are made up but the basics are the same. I like it better this way. Please continue to review. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Author's note: I am trying to fix it so that I am able to accept anonymous reviews. I have no problem with that and am trying to fix it. Please wait and review after the problem is resolved.  
  
  
  
Like Mother, like son.  
  
Like Father, like daughter.  
  
Chapter five:   
  
  
  
The two dark forms slipped through the darkest places of Down Below. Places where murder loomed in every corner. Places where unimaginable horrors took place everyday.   
  
Since they had skipped lunch, they stopped at a low quality fast food place. They had spent all day with their contacts. Now, they sat down for a minute and Susan leaned back exhausted. The angle at which she leaned back caused her cloak to fall to the sides. Her breasts pressed against the seams. Her slim figure was unintentionally forced into the air. Michael said nothing. He loved her like a little sister and would never look at her with dirty intentions. So he didn't think that others might not be so considerate.   
  
A group of low lives saw quite clearly. With their intentions clear they walked over. The leader a larger man, taller and heavier than Michael came over with arrogant look of ownership in his eyes. He leaned over their table and grabbed Susan's slight 5'6" 100 pound frame and yanked her to her feet. After this her eyes snapped open as he pushed her to the ground with a sneer," Kneel woman, I think I shall make you my whore."   
  
He didn't know what hit him. Nor did his other friends. Susan summoned the last of her strength and pressing her pike to open before swinging it in true warrior style. Michael joined her and within a minute the group was on the ground with Michael beating some respect into them.   
  
That incident was a reminder to both Susan and Michael what they sacrificed for the light. Since Marcus had come on board he had along with Michael and Susan set up a information net in Down Below. Much of their work was under cover and Susan's cover was that of a prostitute.  
  
She never had to do much. Just wear a slinky out fit and go meet her selected clients. Upon entering the establishment she would casually select the pre planned person and head over and began to flirt with him. She would touch and casually kiss. But thankfully she had not had to go any further, yet. She would lead her client into a back room and coax the details out of him before causing him to faint though nerve pinches, knock outs etc. The clients, who were always a little drunk rarely remembered that little detail.   
  
Michael and Marcus would be there as bartenders, customers etc. to keep an eye on her. So as not to draw suspicion she would occasionally come over to them and make a pretense of flirting. Despite the careful planning Susan privately felt like a slut because of this and Marcus and Michael felt almost as bad for having let her down.   
  
No one but those three knew how exactly they obtained the information. Unknown to them, their secret would not remain so for long 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
  
  
Like Mother, like son.  
  
Like Father, like daughter.  
  
Chapter six:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They searched bars for information all night. Between them in twelve hours they cleared out nearly 50 bars with no luck. They were both tired. They were about to give up hope when they reached one of the most horrifying corners of Down Below. It was dark cold and dirty. It was filled with prostitutes carrying on with customers and gangs. While they filed through to an abandoned corner, they saw an elderly woman being beaten. Silently, the two rushed to her aid. Susan swung her leg, her heel digging deep into the belly of one of them, causing him to loose consciousness.   
  
Michael was also dealing with his own opponents. He directed punches at several men. With only two standing, one took out a knife and stabbed Susan in the stomach. She fell to the ground. Irma rushed to her side using basic first aid to try to slow the bleeding. Michael felled his opponent and the man who had struck Susan with the knife. Wordlessly, he and Irma used his cloak and jacket to Susan's flat belly. She was conscious and in extreme pain but she didn't so much as moan.  
  
  
  
Michael watched silently as Irma stroked Susan's hair as if she were a child, softly telling her what a brave girl she was, as if Susan had fallen off her bike as a child and was silent. But she had been stabbed and unless they got her to medlab she was going to die. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Like Mother, like son.  
  
Like Father, like daughter  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine   
  
  
  
As Irma followed, Michael picked up Susan's small form and began to carry her to Medlab. He remembered Stephen's clinic Down Below, in an area just a few blocks away. Irma grasped his arm and he rushed through the crowds.   
  
Stephen was in his clinic looking over a small child with a cold. As he gave the worried mother a cough syrup Michael burst in with Susan in his arms. She had a large stomach wound to which they had pressed cloth. She was still conscious he noticed as he rushed over and helped Mike get her on the table. Quickly inspecting her he realized he would have to do surgery immediately. He sedated her and completed the surgery which would save her life if it was not too late.   
  
Two hours later, Stephen came out with a smile on his lips. She had made it. She was very weak and had nearly died several times on the table. Michael grinned and hugged an elderly woman at his right. Stephen then noticed her for the first time. At his questioning look, she stated, " Irma Sinclair. Pleased to meet you."   
  
" Stephen Franklin, likewise. We will have to move her to Medlab one."   
  
Irma quietly said, "I will care for her. I have cared for many sick children over the years. I can attend to her basic needs."   
  
Mike and Stephen looked at one another. It was perfect. Susan would need someone to care for her for the next few days. They would be too busy. It would also keep Irma were they could keep an eye on her.   
  
And so they agreed. Irma smiled. She went to Susan's quarters and came back with clothes, books music etc. Then taking a place at her side she checked the medicine and blood IV's before sitting down and reading aloud through the long night. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Like Mother, like son.  
  
Like Father, like daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
Susan awoke a two days later to Irma's smiling face. The grandmotherly woman smiled and came over with a cool cloth wiping Susan's face. Susan closed her eyes as Irma sang. No one had cared for her like this since her mother died. For a moment she imagined she was little Susan, sick with her mother caring for her. She opened her eyes and Irma smiled. She held out a glass of water which she helped Susan drink. As she helped Susan lean back in the pillows, she said, " There now little one." That simple gesture brought tears to Susan's eyes which did not go unnoticed by Irma who gently wiped them. " What is it?"  
  
Susan turned her head, then again faced her and murmured one word, "Mama."   
  
Irma knew that Susan's mother had died when she was barely 10. She knew from her son that the independent Russian officer wouldn't appreciate being babied, but she looking at the woman who could be her grand daughter she felt like a mother again, able to care for her child.   
  
Irma soon had Susan in a light cotton dress. To her surprise Susan did not resist rather welcomed the gesture. Soon the two sat talking quietly of that which had been and that which was and that which would be. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Like Mother, like son.  
  
Like Father, like daughter.  
  
chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were.   
  
  
  
Susan's recovery was slow. Yet soon after wards she was back in her quarters and working. Both days and nights. Irma still stayed. She was now in Susan's guest room. Susan loved having her ' grandmother' staying with her. Although she and the other senior staff members shared a yeoman who cleaned, shopped and got their uniforms clean and ready stocked, etc. both her quarters and her office they seemed rather lonely. Now even though she left at 0530, Irma made it a point to be awake, to make coffee and some breakfast even if Susan did not eat it. They both talked. Afterwards, Susan went to work, and Irma back to bed. In her days, Irma, spent time making Susan clothes and making her quarters more homey.   
  
One night Susan, Mike and Marcus were on a mission Down Below. They had some information on some Pro Earth members being on Babylon 5. Susan went Down to the bar in a slinky red out fit. She quietly wrapped herself around the 'client' . She whispered to him, her hearing of his involvement as she told him, running her hands across his chest how she admired it. She tolerated his kisses, as he told her all, she quietly recording it. The next day, at the meeting they revealed simply that a Pro Earth member was in custody.   
  
After they left, John and Delenn remained, he told her how they always were able to do such work and never told him how they knew. Delenn began," I am not sure, but I believe that Susan uses some of her...ah...assets to gain this knowledge. "   
  
John looked furious, " You mean she sleeps with people to get them to tell her such. The bloody whore."   
  
And with that focus in mind he left a protesting Delenn in his office as he raced for C and C. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Like Mother, like son,  
  
Like father, like daughter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
  
  
  
  
As John marched on to C and C he saw Susan directing traffic. She saw him and held up a finger smiling as she docked a ship. As the ship was safely docked she smiled and turned to him saying, " What's up John?" with a smile on her face. Johns face was stretched as he said, " May I speak to you alone, Commander? " with extreme formality and control. She frowned and nodded leading him to her large office, opposite of C and C to his own.   
  
She turned to hand him a drink from the fridge and he knocked it down angrily. " What's wrong?"  
  
" I heard about your little Down Below expedition. You bloody slut. How could you lower yourself. And I thought you had some morals." He roared  
  
She paled and said," I do what I have to do."  
  
" What sell you body?"   
  
" You don't understand.." she began   
  
" Oh I understand a great deal. I understand a great deal. You are nothing more that the other girls in Earth Force who used sex to gain rank. Is that what you have done? Is that how you reached this place? And now that we are no longer in Earth Force you take your slutty ways Down Below with the other low lives. I understand a great deal. Good Day Madam!"  
  
He stormed out, face red from yelling, his last message heard in C and C. Susan sank quietly down in a chair, but a few minutes later , she was back on C and C finishing up her job. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Like Mother, like son.  
  
Like Father, like daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Chapter 11 Author's note: Answer to review. Number one. My story, the money thing will be explained in an upcoming story. As for David it clearly says he is asleep, just in his aunt's lap instead of a bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
For the next few days, Susan stayed out of Johns way. Everyone saw how she was hurting. Now one knew what had happened, only that John had stormed out of her office yelling, " Good Day Madam." and since than they hadn't spoken unless absolutely necessary. She stared at the ground if she had to speak to him so she wouldn't see the look of utter disgust in his.  
  
  
  
As it continued it became to much for Susan who one day simply disappeared. Three days later, they sat in the War Room discussing what could have happened, as this happened John broke out in despair," This is all my fault."  
  
" What do you mean? "   
  
" He explained the exchange between them and saw Mike and Marcus as well as Stephen get extremely angry. Silently, Stephen and Marcus left the room to continue to search for her as they had done for the last three days. Michael stayed long enough to say," Susan is not a slut, she hates having to do that, but she does it for us, for the station, and for the light. As for rank she got where she is through hard work and determination. I am going to join the search team, don't bother to come."   
  
With that he too stormed out. Marcus and Michael told Stephen all the details. He understood and simply began hunting for her. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Like Mother, like son.  
  
Like Father, like daughter.   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12   
  
  
  
Susan couldn't take it anymore. The stares, the looks the feelings she was getting from John. I am not a whore, she tried to remind herself but a familiar unclean feeling came over her. She couldn't take it anymore. Silently she backed a bag with few clothes, blankets other provisions and slipped down below, unable to leave the beacon of light, or to stay there either.   
  
Susan made sure not to wear her uniform but still wore dark colors. Since majority of her civilian wardrobe was made up of black clothing this was not a problem. Down Below, she continued her dealings, and left the information with different contacts of Michael and Marcus. She began staying with a small community. She helped them in the spare time she had. They were always looking for work. She prepared them for meetings with Michael to join the Narns in the last defense of Babylon 5. She saw to it they didn't slip that it was she who helped them.  
  
It was during this period, that a child was lost in that community. She volunteered to help the search teams. While all the others went in twos and threes, she went alone. It was in the darkest corners of Down Below that Susan heard a scream of a child. She ran there silently and saw a man dragging the small child away. Susan ran to him and without a word kicked the kidnapper in the stomach. He dropped the small boy and struck her back. The two engaged in a long fight and Susan yelled at the child to run. It was as he did this that the man's back ups arrived. Many of them. She did what she could and managed to fight nearly 6 at once, but then another came, and she weary, weak from her prior injuries fell. The whipped her with belts and she lay there till she passed out, bled to death in and externally. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Like Mother,like son.  
  
Like Father, like daughter.   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Marcus, Michael and Stephen split up. On impulse Marcus began to search one of the darkest corners of Down Below. It was silent. Silent and abandoned. As if there was something being avoided. He slipped to the emptyst part and there he saw what drove them all away and he rushed to the side of the second in command of the army of light. She lay there beaten, unconsious. He eased her up and contacted Michael and Stephen carried her to Medlab.   
  
In Medlab Stephen worked miracules to save her life. She lay there with IVs and and oxygen with moniters beeping and three men keeping a silent vigal.   
  
When Sheridan heard she was in Medlab he rushed there but was clearly unwanted. Still he knew he had wronged her. As he waited an elderly woman came up and introduced herself as Irma Sinclair. John had heard Mike and Susan talking of her and knew she was on board. She came silently to his side and in a way that would match his own mother asked what was the matter. He blurted out the whole story, how he had jumped to conclusions and how sorry he was.  
  
Irma looked him in the eye," She speaks of you as an older brother, do you feel for her as a younger sister?"  
  
" Yes, she is like a little sister to me."   
  
" Do you love her as a little sister?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Does she love you?"  
  
" I think so."  
  
" Remember captain, love concurs all and is the most forgiving. You will work this out." and as quietly as she came she slipped away leaving a stunned Captain behind. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Like Mother, like son.  
  
Like Father, like daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14   
  
  
  
As the new day began, Mike, Marcus and Stephen had to leave to attend to things. It was then that John slipped into Susan's room. She was pale and thin, hooked to oxygens IVs and monitors. But she was alive. He sat beside her and lay the single red rose he had brought in her lap. Taking her hand he began," I didn't mean it, I just over reacted. I didn't know what to do and couldn't bare you had to do something like this. I can't ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it but know that I am sorry. "   
  
He rose and began to leave he sleeping form as he heard a voice," I do."  
  
He looked to her. She was awake and said," I do forgive you." He looked to her eyes and saw nothing but truth. He came over and the two embraced, somehow knowing everything would be all right. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Like Mother, like son,  
  
Like Father, like daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: Not miner  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15   
  
Irma sat with Susan, the two talking in Medlab as Susan continued to recover. The money came up. " I cannot accept it."   
  
" You must, you did from Jeff."  
  
" He was my son."  
  
" He was like my father. I remember he never said how he struggled to provide for you and his brother after his father died. But it was casually mentioned. I... we , Mike and I, he was our family, we want to help. From the way he spoke of you I felt as if you were my own grandmother. So please take it for him."   
  
Irma looked at the woman, the woman who was like her own to her. And she knew that she could. " All right, from my family, all right."  
  
They pulled each other in an embrace. Like a family discovering one another.   
  
Authors note: I know this is cheesy. But I like it and I hope you do too. I know some things were a little far fetched and this didn't end the way I had anticipated. But I am pleased. Read and Review. 


End file.
